What Would the Akatsuki Think of You?
by BleedingCrimson
Summary: Prompt by gar-a-ash, basically just an every-day run-of-the-mill "What Would the Akatsuki Think of You?" OC Prompt. Fun to do and a good time-waster.


**Disclaimer: **We don't own Naruto; this is just products of my Imagination that I have decided to share with whoever wants to read this. Feel free to flame but if you do please flame appropriately, no bad grammar and actually have a problem with it (who knows we might be able to fix it), don't flame just to flame…save yourself the time and embarrassment. - BleedingCrimson

What Would the Akatsuki Think of You?

Original Prompt Posted by gar-a-ash

Name- Akayoake no Washi (First: Washi, Last: Akayoake, Means: Eagle of the Red Dawn)

Gender- Female

Age- 21

Height, Weight- 157cm (5ft 2in), 45kg (100lbs)

General appearance (hair color, eye color, ect.)- One gold eye and one blue eye, black hair, and styled into a dramatic A-line where the front reaches to her mid-chest and angles up to being so short in the back to spike out (think almost like Sasuke but not quite), very androgynous looking- can pass for a slightly effeminate male if she binds her chest, not really any curves and not much body fat (fast metabolism- but this also makes it hard for her to gain muscle mass), she is perpetually tired because her body burns off calories faster than it should (acts sluggish until she is supposed to fight- adrenaline rushes are easily gotten and work wonders for her)

Distinguishing marks (scars, ect.)- None other than her miss-matched eyes

Personality- She's a sly. conniving, bitch in every sense of the term but the one thing she will never do is lie or betray family (friends/trainers who become close enough she counts as family) because she feels it is the absolute wrong- blood runs thicker than water and all that. Anyway, other than that she will sweet talk, give empty promises, tell you what you want to hear, and twists the truth usually -direct quote- "[she] will only twist the truth to [her] advantage in order to gain the upper hand, control of the situation, and come out unharmed. [She] never lie[s]" She tends to be on the quiet side of things, preferring not to be seen or heard until she is far away or shows herself, has generally one facial expression like a good little ninja

Specialty (ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu)- Specializes in Taijutsu followed by Ninjutsu and lastly Genjutsu (she is moderately good with this- mostly detecting and dispelling but thinks of that particular method as cheating)

Kekkei-Genkai (if you have one, no sharingans!)- Ability to read someone's "soul-feelings" if she touches them- she finds this trait to despicable and the process of reading the soul-feelings of someone else is unpleasant and usually avoided skilfully by wearing gloves, always…

Preferred partner- Itachi, Sasori, or Kakuzu

Crushes- Sasori

Favourites:

Food/Meal- Mead, a crisp apple straight from a cooler, a feta cheese and oil mix, and bread to dip in it

Clothes- Black tunic (to mid-thigh), red sash around waist, black tights, and the black common ninja sandals

Animal- Dragon (Eastern over European)

Jutsu- Sousaku to Miro no Jutsu ( Scrying Technique- she can see anything as long as she knows who/what she's looking for) or Saishin no Mono ni Suru no Jutsu ( Keep Updated Technique- keeps whatever object constantly updating itself-i.e. a bingo book)

Hobby- Reading or Writing/sketching in her "story" book she always carries on her person (is dark-leather-bound and has silver clasps holding it closed, looks somewhat like an old tome), cooking/baking sweets and candies, and drinking various teas

Opinions-

Deidara- Loud but his reactions being scared is the most entertaining, mildly attractive

Sasori- Hot, and quiet (a good thing with her), and very good company and friend, unamusing when scared, good for intellectual conversations

Itachi- Quiet and good company (esp. when reading or writing/sketching) and friend, also attractive, _not fun_ to scare, good for intellectual conversations

Kisame- Surprisingly swift and dexterous, a very good sparring partner when mad/frustrated, fun to scare

Hidan- Annoying and loud, extremely fun to scare but not as much as Deidara, prone to cussing unnecessarily

Kakuzu- Quiet, money-obsessed (which doesn't bother her unless it slows them down), and good company when she wants quiet but not absolute quiet, not fun to scare…

Tobi- Avoid at all costs, he doesn't sit right with her and is loud and annoying on top of it- fun to watch Deidara try to blow up

Zetsu- Fun to have debates with (3 different arguments), mildly fun to scare- is a very rare occurrence though, and is good for company when she doesn't mind a greenhouse-type setting, great person to talk about tea and herbs with

Pein- Her boss, mostly regarded apathetically with small, trace amounts of fear and awe

Konan- her boss's partner, good for talking to about girly stuff every once in a blue moon

Art (you knew this was coming!)- The magic of creating another dimension and to pull readers into a world where you have all control, _a well-fabricated escape from reality_

The goals of the Akatsuki- Honourable and she agrees for the most part (thinks that there might be a better way to go about it but not by much)

Life- Believes this is just a phase, it will eventually end just as it had started

Death- Believes it is simply the next phase of a circle, life preceding it (Life à Death à Destruction àNothing/Peace à Reformation à Conception/Gestation/Birthà Life …)

All right, now that we have the basic stuff out of the way, let's move onto the role-playing! To make my life easier, let's say your partner is Ramu, and your enemy is Hidan. Iku-ze!

Allright, you were found wherever you were by Itachi and Kisame, who asked if you would join the Akatsuki. What do you do?

- Analyze them and if they were not being hostile agree to join the most notorious organization of them all

Let's say you refused and started running, and they pursued you. What would you do to lose them?

- Do a quick Jutsu that makes my body give off all signs of life and makes me quickly sink into the earth for a alternate transportation jutsu

Whatever you did, it failed, and you get knocked unconscious by Itachi's sharingan. When you wake up, you find yourself lying on a bed with a strange white-haired girl sitting on a chair and looking at you, nibbling on…..wait, is that a finger? What do you do?

- Feign sleep while I take in the surroundings, analyze any exits/entrances, threats, and possible weapons along with checking vitals

The girl introduces herself as Ramu, her new partner. She explains that you were now a member of the Akatsuki, whether you liked it or not. To be polite, she offers you a bite of whatever she was eating (you refuse to accept that it was a human finger). What do you do?

- Be politically correct and deny diplomatically with a blank expression

She leaves, and you are left locked in your room for the next few days, with someone tossing food in every now and then. Luckily, your room has a bathroom, but you are still angry at being held. Finally, after three days, the Akatsuki leader himself comes in. Using a strange jutsu, he forces you to bow to him. He then tells you what is expected of you, and explains the rules. He tells you that you have a mission in two days, and leaves the room. What do you do?

- Go along with it, he is more powerful than I am so it's safe to assume that I am not getting out of it anytime soon… or alive

To get yourself used to your new partner, you go to train with her in the underground cavern. There is already a pair there, a silver-haired man and a giant man covered with stitches. As soon as he realizes you're there, he covers his face with a mask, walking swiftly by and exiting the room. Ramu greets him as Kakuzu, and he grunts in response before leaving. The silver-haired man comes over and starts talking to Ramu, who introduces him to you. "This is Hidan." Hidan pokes you, telling you you look weak. What do you do?

- Ignore him because the cocky, annoying ones aren't worth my attention span or breath

Forget what you answered before, you decide to challenge him to a fight. Ramu tries warning you, but you ignore her. Hidan accepts, and you face off in the center of the cavern. Before you realize what's happening, his scythe cuts your arm, barely grazing it. He licks the blood, and changes his skin tone to look like a skeleton. He made a weird symbol on the ground, and swiftly stabs his leg, causing you to fall to the ground in pain. How will you fight him?

- Hide and regroup, call my Eagle Summons and wing it from there - hopefully outrunning and outwitting my opponent

You lose the fight, and Hidan lets you live, laughing as he exits the room. What do you do when you realize other Akatsuki members had watched you fail?

- Silently and mostly unnoticeably seethe while entertaining thoughts of killing, maiming, and torturing him in every gruesome way possible

Whatever you do, Ramu helps you back to your room and heals you, telling you that you did surprisingly well against the immortal. She then tells you that you would practice with her the next day, and leaves the room. Finding yourself alone, how do you entertain yourself?

- Write and sketch, after all I'm still in the middle of my second novel (the first having been published and is a moderate seller not extremely popular but not totally obscure)

The next day, a strange masked man wakes you up, introducing himself as Tobi. He brings you down to breakfast, talking the entire way. When you arrive in the kitchen, the only free seat is next to Hidan. What do you do?

- Fill up a plate of food and sit on the counter leisurely (very comfortable by the way, preferred to a chair anyway) or take it back to my room to eat

After breakfast, Ramu brings you to train. You begin sparring with each other, and you find that she is fast. While practicing, you ask what she was eating the other day. She tells you that it was a finger, confirming your suspicions. You ask her why she was eating someone, and she responds that it is a part of her special jutsu. How do you react?

- I am genuinely interested because I find all Kekkei-Genkai /Family Jutsu/Any (Foreign)Traditions interesting (if not odd though)

You go to bed, too tired to do anything else, and wake up early the next day. You see you have three more hours before you have to leave on your first mission, what do you do?

- Sleep for another hour, get ready to go, eat, then relax somewhere and write or read for any remaining time

Your mission was to capture a scroll, and in the process of trying to obtain it, the alarm goes off. In the following fight, the scroll is half burned. You see Ramu trying to protect it, and she gets badly injured. However, you have limited time to get out, and you can't carry both her and the scroll. She tells you to leave. What do you do?

- Stick the scroll in my tunic so it won't get lost and pull Ramu onto my back while running like hell, hopefully not being chased for lengthy period of time in order to stop long enough to do a quick, simple transportation jutsu

After the failure of your first mission, Pein punishes you by telling you that you have to assist Sumi in the cleaning. He summons her, and a little girl comes out, dressed in old clothes with a belt full of cleaning supplies on. She greets you, and shows you how to clean the base. Somehow enjoying yourself, you were helping her scrub the kitchen floors when Hidan walks in. He laughs at you cleaning the floors, calling you a little maid. How do you react?

- By turning to him with a straight face and telling him, "You wish. I would never be caught dead in one of those get-ups, you're perverted arse would like it entirely too much." and watch him either get red in the face or start spluttering cusses while walking away

Whatever you did, it's now night, and Ramu walks in, healed completely by Kakuzu. You ask her how she's doing, and she politely answers. She walks into the kitchen, while you read in the living room. Suddenly, you hear Hidan's voice, and Ramu's answering. Hearing the tightness in her voice, you get up to investigate. Hidden, you see Hidan teasing Ramu, and she looks about to burst into tears. What do you do?

- Lean on the doorframe and yell out, "Oi! You bloody git-face, don't mess with her. One, because she's my partner and I am therefore obligated to protect her in my best interests and B, because the golden rule in life is to not piss off a cannibal. Leave this place you mewling base-court codpiece!"

That night, you go to bed late. You are awakened in the middle of the night by your door opening, and you grab a knife to attack the intruder. However, to your surprise, you see Ramu. She tells you she had a nightmare, and asks to sleep with you. What do you say?

- Let her but warn, "If you must, but this is a one time deal and you have to stay on that side of the bed. If I wake up somewhere not here and I'm not whole I can assure you there won't be enough left of you to burry…"

The next day, another pair comes back from a mission, with an extra teammate. She has a large black dog with her, who growls at you as soon as it sees you. She introduces herself as Sanda, and demands that Ramu get her something to drink. Ramu leaves the room, and you look at the other two. One is a young red-head, the other a blond girl. You introduce yourself, and when the blond replies, you realize that he's actually a guy. Deidara introduces you to Sasori, and then asks you what your opinion on art is. What do you say?

- " I believe that art should be treasured and that it is the magic of creating another dimension and to pull readers into a world where you have all control, in a nutshell it is _a well-fabricated escape from reality_."

Another day has gone, and the Akatsuki in the base decide to throw a party. Thankfully, Hidan has left on a mission, and you hang out in the living room, getting to know your teammates. You see Deidara and Sasori arguing about art, Ramu brushing the dog while Sanda points out mistakes, Kisame drinking sake, Itachi reading in a chair, Tobi talking to a houseplant (you realize with a start that it's a person), and Konan making origami. Who do you choose to hang out with?

- Itachi, browse through the collection of books, pick one and find a comfortable chair/couch to sit on while zoning out into another world.

After the party, Kisame managing to get Itachi drunk, you go to bed. Someone wakes you up at three a.m., and you open your eyes to see who it is. To your amazement, you see a giggling Itachi trying to get into your bed. You politely point out that it's your bed, and Itachi tries hitting on you. How do you respond?

- Pretend to flirt back while covertly leading him back to his room or Kisame's (whichever is closer) and putting him back to bed never to mention this occurrence to anyone, ever… The mental scars!

Finally comfortable in base, you wake up one night a week later and go to the kitchen to get something to eat. Opening the fridge, you see a blue Tupperware container labeled "Zetsu's", a couple rotten apples, slightly expired milk, Itachi's dango (you know better than to touch that), and a delicious looking chocolate cake. To your dismay, however, you see a tag on it that says "Hidan's, don't you even think about fucking touching!" What do you choose as a midnight snack?

- Taking a good slice of cake and writing a new note telling Hidan that I will bake him a whole new cake and some Toffee the next morning


End file.
